Portal talk:Main/Archive 2019
Collapsible elements I'm testing some different options for collapsing parts of the main page. Feedback is welcome. - 00:09, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :I don't know how apparent it is to new visitors that clicking on the tabs labeled "Star Trek: Picard", "Star Trek: Discovery" and "Star Trek: Lower Decks" will expand those into sections about the upcoming shows. Would it be possible to have the name of the show visible even when collapsed, and the thing to click to collapse/expand be labeled like it is for the news? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:11, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :That looks better, but what I was suggesting was something that explicitly says "expand" when it's collapsed, and "collapse" when it's expanded. Or just "show/hide", like in the news box. :I'm just trying to make it idiot-proof. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 05:56, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, also: since the word "Discovery" in File:DIS head.png is black, it's invisible on the standard dark gray background. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 06:09, November 6, 2019 (UTC) With the current options, we can either have the text change and be located on the right, or have it be static and not change at all. I'm trying to "teach" users the headers could expand, which is why the ones that do are different colors right now. The main reason the news has a visible switch is that some users could just assume that the other links there are all we got, and I'm cheating with the formating to make that work, so having the switch on the right would break it. That said, that switch is there so users should be able to easily figure out clicking the headers that are also that color will expand or hide the content. I'm trying to teach users to check for that, since catering to idiots just makes everything stupid. I'm also looking to eventually be able to remove the switches in the ''Enterprise'' nav boxes as well, so I'm hoping this works. As for the DIS logo, it isn't displayed on the standard background color. - 06:31, November 6, 2019 (UTC) ::I think it could do with more hints to draw the eye to where you need to click. Maybe you could turn the text that needs to be clicked into something more immediately recognizable as a button, or alternative have some visual icon next to them, like the arrows or the plus symbols in a file system. As it stands, the cursor doesn't even change if you hover above it. Catering to idiots is one thing, but a good interface is still one that makes the possibilities instantly obvious, not just one you can find what you need once you go looking for it. Also, maybe some more thought is needed about the relation between boxes and collapsible content. For starters, with the latest news box, wouldn't it make more sense that you need to click on the "latest news" text itself rather then an extra bit of text saying "Show/Hide news" below it? Maybe that box could be further minimized so it's only a narrow banner saying latest news, but which visually hints that you can click on it to expand. Overall I think the collapsible content is a great idea btw. The different colors for series are fun too, though personally I'd switch out the serious blue for something more technicolor for short treks. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:12, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I added a tooltip to the Short Treks header text indicating to click there to expand or collapse, and changed the cursor as a visual indicator as well. The cursor could be something else, too. Opinions? -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:06, November 6, 2019 (UTC) My ultimate goal would be to not have the toggle in the news box, but since this was new and there are other links there, I wanted to be super obvious with that one for a bit. There are formatting issues with trying to put the today is/calendar day box in the collapsible area, and I think that and the other links should always be visible. I expanded the tooltip to all of these as well, since that is clearly a good idea. I did switch to the pointer, so it behaves more like a link, instead of the help cursor. I'm not sure if that's better or not, but the only other option I think might work would be the "n-resize". - 17:38, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Another cursor style to try is "row-resize", or maybe even "cell". -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:29, November 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm liking "row-resize" more than n-resize. Cell only makes sense to me when the content is collapsed. When it's already open it just feels wrong. If we want something other than pointer or help, I'm voting for row-resize. - 19:53, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :::That would be my choice as well. I agree with your take on cell... the only reason I suggested it is that it's a bit more obvious (in your face?) than the others. It'd be nice if it changed to a big minus sign if the box was already expanded, eh? :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:21, November 6, 2019 (UTC)